User blog:God of Ps/Return and Rise of the Ps
Today is a wonderful day my loyal followers, for today is the day of my return. After my humiliating defeat at the hands of the false emperor Isen and his loyal cohorts. But even if my essence has been sealed by the 86 Year IsenClean, my spirit remains free as I travel throughout space, feeding on stars and harassing my new power. Once I gain enough strength the NEW Age of PS will dawn. However the few remaining followers of mine as regroup into the Order of Ps and soon my divine will take hold! The beginning of the Third Ps War due to the effects of myself I was made Grand Vizier by our great Empress XeraSicarius the First, Defender of the Voltz and the Playful after much persuasion on my part, however upon hearing of my promotion .Vice Grand Master Proprietor Mythos, The Master Of Doom along with a large force of PVIB troops revolted against the Empress's decision and resulted in a civil war know as the MasterDoom Rebellion. Afterward the spirit of His Excellency the Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz and Head Administrator of the Wiki, Lord Isen dwelling inside of her learned of my deeds of forcing Empress of promoting me. To which I was forced to flee, which I attempted to gain even more power by absorbing and fusing with the last remaining mortal vessel of Lord Isen to which resulted in the creation of a massive vortex of all consuming Ps power that consumed nearly all of Xera's beloved super hamsters including myself. After that the survivors began to rebuild, but I escaped the afterlife and arrived on a snowy mountain top, only to encounter Xera and Lord Isen who mysterious was resurrected. Lord Isen using a new form of magic transformed myself into a pink gerbil and was made Xera's pet.After escaping I fled deep underground and discovered a underground lake made out of grey Ps goo to which I went in resulting in the creation of a new form of Ps: Beloved Prince of Ps Love, a more compassionate and playful version of Ps. Types of Ps *'Pure Ps': The original form of Ps, a devious and corruptive element that strives for the sole purpose of gaining more power through any means including absorbing it's victims and their powers or abilities. *'Gerbil Ps': A newer version of Ps created due to Lord Isen's attempt to pacify the Grey Ps through magic resulting in a adorable and passive Ps in the form of a pink gerbil that has ability to induce pleasant and bliss like experiences. *'PyroPs': A very temperamental form of Ps created thanks to a mixture of pure Ps along with a small spark of Doom's flames resulting in a red Ps looking somewhat like a winged lizard with the unbridled rage and fire manipulation. *''' Psters': A fusion of Ps and a artificially enhanced PVIB hamster which created a brown Ps in the form of a hamster or rodent like with the ability to emit lasers. *'Psytic': A bluish colored Ps in the form of a tall bald figure created thanks to the fusion of a Wiki contributor, some cosmic and mystical energies. Resulting in the ability to open mystical summoning portals, emitting cosmic projectiles and certain forms of magical shields. *'Psitens': A powerful brute like golden Ps created thanks to the combination of the Empress's Dna and some powerful infinite energy from Lord Isen which allows for short terms of dimension phasing and emitting of powerful rays of energy and control over elements. *'Pskin': A very sinister form of Ps resulting from the fusion of bio agents causing a frog and venomous like Ps which produces mind warping poisons in both liquid and gaseous form. *'Shadow Ps': An recently created form of Ps crafted from the stolen power of the Star princess Chelsea and some pure Ps resulting in a shadowy humanoid which feeds on Light and has the ability to harness or direct it. *'IronPs': Ps-infused victims along with mechanical parts causing a purely mechanical liquid based Ps with the abilities to harden and dissolving it's own form by will into any shape or form. *'Psmind': A type of former memes infused with pure Ps resulting in powerful Ps with purplish skin and big heads along with improved mind powers such as illusions and mind tricks. *'Psichs': Ps who feed and combined with the power from the Orb of Control resulting in a skeleton looking Ps with dark powers including control over the dead, creation of killer dolls and magical rites. *'Psviathans': Gigantic sea based Ps formed from whales, which have organic bio cannons attached to them which fire bio missiles at enemy vessels and can cause massive damage to ships by tearing them with their side spikes. *'Psuids': Small Ps in the form mixed between squids or jellyfish which use their tendrils to climb over the walls into the ships' deck. They travel in large swarms and produce a neurotoxin which causes paralysis and is inject into victims through a stinger located on their longer tendrils. *'Pshemoths''': Huge sea roving Ps in the form of shark like monsters which attack intruding ships and their crew, they have almost unpenetrated armor which covers their body expect for their bellies and eyes. Category:Blog posts